Out of the Shadows
by Lord of the rings nerd
Summary: The boys find a group of girls. Who or what are they?
1. Chapter 1

Leo looked around the corner. The hallway appeared to be bare. He gestured to his brothers as he stepped into the hallway. Don creep out while Raph waited for Mikey to step out so he could get in. Seeing that his brother wasn't going to move, he shoved him. Mikey yelped as he stumbled out, almost instantly covering his mouth. Leo drew his Katana's, Raph his Sai's, and Don his Bo staff. They stood for a moment.

When nothing happened, Leo said, sheathing his katana's, "Nice going, Mikey. You could have set off an alarm or something."

"Actually, there aren't any alarms in here." Don said.

Leo gave him a I-didn't-need-to-know-that look. "Next time, be more careful and silent."

"Sorry, but Raph pushed me." he whined.

"No one feels sorry for you, Mikey. You wouldn't move." Raph said. "Now which way, fearless leader?"

Leo ignored the last statement and began to head to the right of the passageway they came down but stopped. He thought he heard something. Other than Raph's quiet threats and the beeping from Don's Shell-cell as he tried to get blueprints of the lab, Leo heard nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and began to continue walking.

'Go another way.' Leo spung around, unsheathing his weapons. Nothing was behind him.

Don, Raph, and Mikey looked at him surprised. "Dude, are you o.k, bro?" Mikey asked.

"You look a bit-pale." Don commented.

"I'm fine." Leo said,

He turned back only to hear the voice again. 'Go another way.' With a deep sigh, Leo did exactly what the voice and headed another way. And that was to head the way he came and to the left of the passageway. The others looked at him concerned. "Is he alright, Don?" he heard Mikey ask.

"I'm not sure." Don replied.

Leo ignored them to find himself standing in front of two doors. Both had pass codes. 'Right is bite, left is theft. What is up, that is down. Swift dragon's cross around.'

If this was another riddle, Leo wasn't buying it. The door to the to the right had weird markings on it while the left was bare. Then it dawned on him. The markings appeared like dragon flying around in what appeared to be the shape of a cross. Dragon's were evil and evil was wrong. Right wasn't the door they needed to take. And the whole 'Right is bite, left is theft' were passwords, hopefully. He grinned.

"Don, type in the password for the left door."

"Alright, Leo. If you say so." Don studied the pass code. After a moment, he typed in a password and the door opened. "We're in."

"What was the password?" Leo asked.

Don studied Leo for a moment. "Theft. Why?"

"No reason."

As they entered, the door closed. The room was pitch black for a moment, then lights kicked on. In front of them was something they didn't realize could exist.


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered, the door closed. The room was pitch black for a moment, then lights kicked on. In front of them was something they didn't realize could exist. The room was loaded with tubes filled with a glowing blue liquid. Inside each one was a different human. Some appeared to be in the middle of a transmutation.

"Wow," Don stated, completely amazed. "This is high technology that even the government doesn't have."

Leo frowned. "Then, what's it doing here?"

"Who knows." Raph replied looking at one of the girls that appeared to be turning into a tiger. "What ever these are for, it ain't gonna be pretty."

Mikey frowned. "Hmmm." he said, studying the tigerish girl. "I dunno, Raph. She's seems like a beauty and your type." Mikey's reward for his remark was a hard punch on top of the head from Raph. "OW!"

Leo ignored his brothers. Something was off about the room. As he walked down further into the room, he caught sight of girl. Well, what was left of her anyway. Scales covered her flesh, two large wings were folded on her back, and a long winding tail seemed to wrap around herself. She was a beauty, despite that she was no longer human.

"Hey, Leo!" He looked back over at Mikey. "Don said that some of these guys are still human enough to survive outside of these tanks. Can we take them home?"

"Mikey, why would we do that?"

"Uh, because we could give them a better life that these weird scientist guys could?" he replied even though it was more of a question then a statement. But, he did have a point. These humans/animal/whatever they were would only be used in more experiments. Even though they could't save all of them, they could at least save four.

Leo sighed. The rest of the place would have to blow. "Don."

"Yah?"

"Still got your bombs on you?"

"Yah, why?"

"You, Raph, and Mikey pick out a mutant you want to raise. Then, place the bombs. We're going to blow this place."

Don understood this instantly. He and the others instantly began to inspect the tubes. Leo returned his gaze to the girl in front of him. Her eyes slowly opened. They were a misty blue. Kind of like Mikey's but lighter. 'Help me.' came the strange voice in his head again. Leo smiled slightly. "It was you, wasn't it?" he whispered.

The girl seemed to nod and placed her hand on the glass. Unsheathing his Katana's, Leo sliced them through the glass, surprisingly at the same time the others did. The glowing liquid spewed everywhere. The girl stared at Leo. A smile, a very small one but still a smile, formed on her face. Leo grinned and picked her up.

"Don, how are the bombs coming?"

Heaving the tigerish girl (the one that Mikey had said that was Raphs type) on his back, he said, "We've got about ten minutes before they blow."

"Is that enough time to get out?"

"Only if we run like mad." Don said as they ran out. Leo noted that everyone had selected a girl.

Mikey grinned. "Is there any other way to run?" he asked.

Leo shook his head with a sigh. His only hope right now was that they would get out of there alive and Master Splinter wouldn't kill them for bringing home four new mutants.


End file.
